Bringing Back His Heart
by fridamoonbeam
Summary: Emma has to undo the evil set into place from the curse. What she didn't count on was saving a man named Derek Wills, who was really James Norrington and what he was going to mean to her... James(Derek)xEmma


_"If my lover will not wake, then true love's kiss, the spell shall brake."_

_True Love._

Emma stared with her mouth agape at Mr. Gold, or Rumplestilskin, whatever he wanted to go by. "No... You are way off base."

"I am way off base about MAGIC?" he laughed, resting his hands on the glass counter. Was she still in this much denial about magic?

"It wasn't even a kiss, I was giving him mouth to mouth to save his life, and mine!" Emma wasn't done protesting.

Mr. Gold really didn't care about if Emma was in love with this man or not, could be useful for later perhaps, but for now it was amusing to see her so flustered. "Dearie, a part of you obviously wanted to... otherwise he would have been dead, so be glad your kiss worked, because you would be in jail now for murder."

Dammit. Now Emma was reminded she was set up and almost had committed homicide. Cora, that bitch..."That is not how my life is." Emma had always prided herself on her independence, it was the one thing she could always claim, and no one could take from her. It's not like she hadn't been in love before but there was still way too much to think about before any of this. "I don't have a true love... other than Henry."

"Says the daughter of Snow White and Prince Charming." Mr. Gold snarked, she did get her mother's stubbornness didn't she?  
The tiny bells above the doorway were followed by Mary Margaret, and Ruby. Mary jumped then embraced her daughter. Glad Emma she was safe after her first mission outside of Storybrooke. "I was so worried, but everything went all right?" Mary asked, not letting her go.

"Better than okay, Miss Swan found her true love." Rumple interjected.

"Emma..." Mary starred at her, not helping but smile. "What is he talking?"

"Stop saying that!" Emma snapped at Mr. Gold then turned back to Mary Margaret. "He's just the first guy I saved, I put his heart back and he woke up."

"After she kissed him..."

The other just stared at her, not questioning what it meant, whether Emma wanted to believe it at that moment or not.

"I don't have time for this, I have a curse that needs to be cleaned up." She really wasn't prepared for this, she was swimming fine but with all that was on her plate she damn close to drowning now. "I'll see you guys later." she left the shop not wanting to hear anything else even though she was expecting Mary Margaret to follow (she still was trying to wrap her head around calling a woman her age "MOM.")

"Where are you going?" Mary DID follow her. "I was worried about you, then when I see you, you have this giant attitude and don't even give me a chance to welcome you home." Snow folded her arms looking at her daughter.

"It's Mr. Gold, he was irritating me and just being distracting." Emma said gesturing back to his pawn shop.

"Emma, settle down. There's nothing to be worried about."

"There's PLENTY to be worried about, who knows how deep the stuff CORA has done on top of what Regina has done?" Emma twisted her brows feeling aggravated.

"Don't talk to me like that, and I mean this guy... If he's it don't be scared. Remember people are very different when there isn't a curse. Be open." she kissed her on the cheek and gave her a "I mean it." nod.

Emma smirked thoughtfully at Mary Margaret then walked across the street to her little yellow bug, buckled up and sat with her hands on the stirring wheel. She started to replay how it happened that night...

_Emma knew what guys like this were about. She walked along side him out of the bar, like it was worn hoping to be offered as a sacrifice. Her long blonde hair was shaped into gentle curls and a dress that was sweetly sexy. It was a little pink Betty Boop looking thing she borrowed from Ruby. "So this where you have your rehearsals?" Emma asked as Derek sipped the coat off her shoulders. This was a hunter who liked easily vulnerable prey, and the blonde was gonna play that part to get the job done..._

_"It is. Just finished up the last of bombshell last week, now onto something new." _

_"Oh? What is that?" Emma asked innocently. "Remember, you're a virgin, he likes to ruin little girls..."_

_"Hmm, as much as I enjoy looking at you Miss Swan, I'm afraid I can't reveal too many secrets." He kissed her shoulder. "Just yet." _

_Emma kept her head tilted down, looking like a lamb, daring to inch towards a wolf curiously, and it was working on him. For a director you think he'd spot someone who was performing pretty easily, unless he wasn't a very good director. She let him undo the dress. The kisses trailed her cheeks, and shoulders, then he lead her to the couch. Emma sat on his lap, breathing hard, still trying to pull this off, but still disgusted by this guy. He thought he was so damn awesome and it just made her try not to gag. 'He probably loved the sound of his own voice._

_"There's nothing to be nervous about, I promise." he slipped a blonde curl behind her ear. _  
_She nodded. "I know..." She faked finally mustering courage and leaned in, just before the kiss happened Emma shoved a white cloth over his nose waiting for it to take affect, she kept herself locked on his lap and felt like she was riding a bull. The handkerchief muffled his yell and quickly he was out like a light. "So glad I didn't have to kiss that guy." Euro-trash, no thanks._

_Unfortunately that was the easy part._

_Emma crawled off of him and and dragged him on the floor, trying to be careful but still he smacked his head a little. "Sorry,: she muttered almost feeling that. She grabbed her bag, getting her weapons to carry it out the task, one of which was a knife..Emma hated what she was about to do, she kept trying to look for excuses to not go through with it, but he deserved to become who he really was again. No one should be robbed of their identity. She wasn't going to have any more guts at that moment. _

_Dear God, how *was* she going to do this? For a couple minutes she just breathed trying to focus pacing around the room, zipping up the dress again. If she didn't do it now, it was never going to happen. She just tightened her grip on the knife, clinched her jaw, scared out of her mind. It had to happen before she lost her nerve. The blonde jabbed the knife into his chest, still trying to block out any sort of emotion she could have about what she was doing. "Don't lose focus. Don't lose focus. Don't lose focus..." Out of her purse she pulled the wooden box out, marked with a J.N. and a little Navy guy had been cursed by Cora after he betrayed the Navy Inside the box was a crystallized heart, that faintly glowed like the embers after a fire. Emma touched it, and the brightness almost blinded her. She shoved it inside the opening in his chest she'd created, and held her hand over it for the skin to seal together. After a moment, he wasn't waking up. _

_Oh God! This was taking too long. "No. No. This can't happen. Not again." Emma felt panic like this, when Regina crushed Graham's heart. _

_There was a pounding at the door "Police! You're surrounded, open now!" a woman ordering her to open up, now kicking the door."What? _

_How did they even know anyone was here?" Her stress level went through the roof, looking down at the man, determined he wasn't going to die. She pressed her palms to Derek's chest pumping, trying to get the heart to beat again. "No, No." she kept saying. She tried the next thing to open his lungs by breathing into his mouth, as she blew there was a sense of peace, blissful really, completely surprising. _

_He woke, gasping for breath like he was just being held under water. He just stared at her for a very long moment "Hull'o." he finally said, his voice seemed to have lost that "I'm a pompous ass." tone._

_"Hey." Emma said breathing heavily. It was weird. There was a different look in his eyes. Derek seemed to have this look of "smug misery" that Emma didn't see changing much, but now he already had much more sincerity, but having an organ shoved in you would be humbling... she guessed._

_"You saved my life, didn't you?"_

_"I gave you back your heart." That sounded so cheesy, but that was the truth. _

_"What is your name?" _

_"Emma. What's your's...?"_

_"It's James. James Norrington."_

Shit, Emma realized she was in big trouble now...


End file.
